Gracie's MaLoki Drabbles and Ficbits
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarokthemed drabbles and ficbits.  WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Insticnt

Title: Instinct  
Date Written: 8/24/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Yamino, Loki  
Spoilers: For Yamino's past  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FANFICTION FOR THIS FANDOM. Period. Inspired by the part in episode 8 when Yamino turns the clock off the SECOND it was supposed to go off.  
-----  
Loki loved watching his younger son in his human form. The bespectacled man still had so many snake-ish traits, it made the god laugh a little on the inside.

For instance, he always strange, impeccable timing. He reached buzzers the second they were to go off, opened doors the moment someone was about to knock, picked up phones right as they were about to ring.

The best thing was watching him clean. He attacked dust bunnies with the same vigor snakes attacked their prey.

The mail-order obsession he could do without...

But it was better than the shedding.  
-----


	2. Placing Blame

Title: Placing Blame  
Date Written: 8/25/07  
Word Count: 331  
Rating: K+ - T for language  
Characters/Pairings: Heimdall, Loki/Mayura (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: None  
Author's Notes: Inspired by Icka M. Chif's story 'Learned to See'. She gave permission to play, and here I am. (basically, Heimdall takes a shot at Mayura, and Loki accidentally hits her with a blast when trying to deflect Heimdall's shot. when she wakes up, she can See like her father)  
-----  
"You son of a bitch!"

Heimdall grinned even as Loki shoved him up against the wall. "Bitches, Loki. Remember? I have nine mothers. If you're going to insult me, do it right."

"Where the hell do you get off?"

"What are you talking about?" the watchman asked too-innocently.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about! You gave Mayura the ability to See!"

"Oh, please, that's not in my capacity," he scoffed. "Besides, you're the one who struck her!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't attacked her!"

The two gods stared at one another, fury burning in their eyes. Neither one of them even attempted fighting each other--they'd always been equally strong, and that fact hadn't changed as their forms and power had diminished.

"Oh, I get it." Heimdall grinned. "Oh, Loki. Have you no shame? First the giantess, now a human? You're a disgrace to the race of the gods, consorting with such lowly beings."

Loki growled and punched the wall right by Heimdall's head. His fist went easily through the dry wall, but the other god didn't even flinch.

"Were you going to make her another one of your brides, Loki? Make her bear more monster children for you?"

"Leave my children out of this." Loki's voice had a deadly edge to it. "You should have left Mayura out of it, too."

"But why? You've grown so attached to the little human. It's much more fun to torment your children and that girl than it is to attack to directly. You did this to her. You should have pushed her away, or wiped her memory. But you couldn't. You're weak."

Loki pulled back, straightening his jacket. "You know, I never believed the Norns' prophecy about Ragnarok... I never believed that I would ever have the capacity to hate a fellow god so much that I'd want to kill them." His eyes flashed red for a moment before subsiding. "Now, I'm looking forward to that final battle, Heimdall"  
-----


	3. Decorations of Green

Title: Decorations of Green  
Date Written: 12/1/07  
Word Count: 355  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Yamino, Fenrir, Mayura  
Spoilers: For Yamino and Fenrir's pasts  
Warnings: None  
Author's Notes: A Christmas MaLoki! giggles  
-----  
"Miss Mayura? Do you need some assistance?" Yamino asked politely as he put down the tray of hot cocoa. Fenrir stirred a little from his position on the couch, but didn't move, just turning his head to watch them.

Mayura peered down from her perch on top of the ladder. "No, I'm just fine, Yamino!" she chirped, even as the garland she was hanging fell onto her head.

The human girl had complained of the lack of Christmas decorations around Loki's residence enough that the shrunken god had allowed her to decorate--on the condition that she did it herself ('herself', of course, not being a specification they adhered to, since she'd roped both Loki and his younger son into helping her with the Yule tree).

The three residents were quite curious as they watched the teen flit around, putting up things they had never seen before. It wasn't a negative thing, far from it--their own celebrations had always been an odd mix between the gods' and the giants' Midwinter customs. It was... sort of fun.

"And finally!" Mayura waved a piece of greenery about happily. "Last and least..." she giggled at her own joke. "...Real fresh mistletoe!"

Fenrir sneezed and turned to look at her, and Yamino knocked over a cup. "Miss Mayura... Did you say mistletoe!"

"Yes." She tied it, looking down at him. "Do you not know about that either? There's this tradition that if two people are under it together--" here, she giggled again, "--you have to kiss."

Fenrir shook his ears, giving his little brother a look that plainly said Not Good.

"Um... Miss Mayura? I'm sorry, but Master Loki's... Allergic?" He looked down at the small puppy, who nodded. "Yes, he's allergic."

"He is?" She looked up at it, cocking her pretty face as she regarded the piece of greenery.

"Oh, yes. Deadly."

"Well, we can't have that!" She took the piece off and handed it down to him. "Sorry about that, Yamino."

He nodded and tucked the weed into his pocket, hearing Fenrir's sigh of relief from across the room.

They both knew the old stories, and weren't about to tempt the Fates. At least, not any more than they already had...  
-----  
In the Norse myth of Ragnarok, the god Baldur is killed by a mistletoe arrow made by none other than Loki.


End file.
